We both win Second Sequel to Game On
by pensoul
Summary: Third part of the oneshot..Game On.....Right after Chloe's Sweet Revenge oneshot..Enjoy! Chloe/Oliver


Title: We Both Win (Sequel to Game On and Chloe's Sweet Revenge)  
Author: StayceeM  
Pairing: Chloe/Oliver ….little Lois, little Bruce  
Rating: M **(Adult Situations...Not for Minors)**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters…..

_**A/N Italics is Chloe's thoughts………….Enjoy!**_

It has been 5 days 12 hours 15 minutes since Chloe and Oliver infamous day at Queen Industries. She turned her phone off and barely checked her emails. This was not normal Chloe routine. Her laptop is her best friend. She told Oliver that day when he stopped her at the elevator. "If you truly want me, Ollie, you will wait." "I will, but you can't take forever, Sidekick!" "I won't. I just want to be 100% sure. I am 99." She laughed and kissed gently on cheek. She lingered more than expected. He let out a small sigh. She pushed the elevator button. Down she went. Oliver understood, but his lower parts of his body thought of other things.

************************************************************************************

"Lois, what are we doing tonight?" Chloe looked for a distraction in the form of her cousin. "Chloe, why are you not with Oliver….I swear if it is because me….I am going drag you by your pretty blonde hair to him myself..." "Lois, please let it go…" Chloe waved her hand up in annoyance. "I won't let it go until you have a big diamond on your left finger." Chloe raised her eyebrow in confusion."What?" "Chloe, I am not blind…You are in love the blonde billionaire." _Oh crap… Don't show it... Don't show it…_"I thought I loved the jerk at one time…but I seen the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is looking...He so transparent…" "He is not a jerk..." She shrieked out the words. "Yea...that is what I thought…Chloe, please tell him…I am so sick of him calling me…oops." Chloe ran up to Lois. "I wasn't supposed to say that." Chloe couldn't help but to smile from ear to ear. "Chloe, tell him…" "I will tell him tomorrow...I need to take my mind off of this." Lois's crazy mind began to work over time.

"I have an idea…Don't say no…ok, why don't we make our way to the new improved Club Zero." Lois was tapping her temple. "A night club...there is a catch to this I just know…what is it?" Lois grabbed her cousin by the shoulders. "We go in disguise." _Do I look like Wonder woman to you? _Chloe just laughed at Lois's silly idea. "How are you supposed, we do that." Chloe started entertain the idea. "I have bunch wigs from my undercover days…we will go by different names tonight…I need a name." "How about the name, Angelina?" Lois smiled in satisfaction. "I love it…and your name will be Holly." "You give me a playboy bunny's name...classic." Lois went into the closet and pulled out a medium box stashed there. "I know the perfect one." She digs toward the bottom to find it. It was a dark chocolate wig with long threads of hair. "Put it on…I want to see…"

Chloe complied with Lois and carefully put on the wig. She straightened the wig so it can fit perfectly. "Wow...perfect...you are going to catch some singles tonight." "I am not worried about that, Lois?" _I only want only want Ollie._ "I know…you only have eyes for the dark eyed blonde…I get it." Chloe just pursed her lips. "I am going to change." "Make sure it is extra tight, I want a hot rich guy too...you already snagged you one." "I will your majesty, plus Oliver is not mine to snag." Chloe closed the bathroom door behind her. "Not yet…Chloe…in due time..." Lois grabbed her cell and dialed. "Wayne, are you there yet….Operation Bring Blondes Together is on…we will be there in thirty…I will be wearing red short wig and red dress." "Shut up! Bruce, bye…"

On the other side of the town, at Club Zero, Oliver was sitting at the bar with Bruce Wayne. "Why are you so mopey, sport? He waved down the bartender. "I will have a Scotch neat." "Tell me how you really feel." He took a small sip. "Ok, I know this woman. She is everything I could have asked for in a woman. She is intelligent, accomplished, selfless, brave, and beautiful." "I didn't really say tell me for real, but she do sound wonderful. What is she doing with you, playboy?" He smiled at his lonely and lovesick friend. "Wayne, I have no idea….she knows me and my secret." Brue mouth just felled open. "What the…really? That is deep….Marry her or I will, Arrow." Oliver mustered up a laugh. Bruce's phone vibrated. "One sec…." It was a text from Lois. **We are our way in a minute…set it up, Wayne…Now… **"She is demanding." Oliver looked up at him. "Is that your woman for tonight, Bruce?" He smiled wickedly. "Maybe...Anyways…Let make a bet….the next long hair beauty that walks through the door….you have to ask for her phone number." Oliver looked at him in bewilderment. "Are you serious?" He rubbed his hand through his blonde spiky locks. "There is one just walked in, and she accompanied by beautiful short hair redhead..Buddy…Both are hot!" Bruce was staring at both women.

Oliver looked at them both. It was a little too dark to get a good look at them. For some reason, the dark haired woman seems familiar to him. He shook it off as being Déjà Vu. "Bruce, I don't think so…not tonight." "Do it for me…I will take a look at the Henderson Hart Proposal, you have been dying to get me in on." "You are really serious…Wayne." Oliver shot him a serious look. "Yes…just you might not regret this." "Um…Ok…for the kids..." Oliver eased off the stool. Bruce pulled out his cell again and began to text.** He is on his way over…make an excuse and leave…OBBT is on. **

On the other side of the floor, Chloe and Lois stood looking around, while people danced the night away. "Chloe, I need to go to the lady's room…be right back." Chloe grabbed her arm. "I will go with you." Lois spotted Oliver walking over. "I am a big girl…plus you have a hot guy headed your way." Chloe spied him walking up. "Lois, you didn't!" Chloe was horrified. She dressed up not looking her at all. _What is Ollie going think?_ "Yes, I did… bye cuz!" Lois ran off to the other side of the room. _Oh Crap_….She put her head down before he could see. "Miss…I need too..." She looked up slowly. He was cut off immediately by the sight of her. "Chloe? What in the world?" "Can we not do this right now, Ollie?" Chloe could see the disappointed look on his. _Look what you done. You love him tell him_.

Suddenly a handsome muscular built male pat her shoulder. It surprised her a little. "Do mind if I cut in for a dance?" He had a huge grin on face as he waited for an answer. Before Chloe could say anything, Oliver began to speak. "I mind it if you do." The man light gray eyes quickly recognized him. "Sorry, Mr. Queen...I didn't mean..." "Overstep…" The man nodded in agreement. Chloe stepped forward. "You didn't overstep…I am not with him…I can dance with who I please." _That must hurt...He is being territorial…I hate that._ Chloe grabbed the guy's hand led him to the dance floor. The anger begins to fill his gut. He watched as she danced way too close to the guy. The guy enjoyed every second on it. Finally the dance was finally over. She walked outside to get some air. _A little stuffy in there…I need some air_. Oliver followed her outside.

The night was beautiful in downtown Metropolis. Lights flickered everywhere and cars were barely on the road. It was late Saturday night. It was a good place to clear her mind. "Chloe, what are you trying to pull in there?" Oliver tried to stay calm and level headed. She turned around. _Sorry, Ollie I wasn't thinking…You make me impulsive…you jerk._"Oliver, I know what that may look like, but…wait a minute…I don't have to explain anything." Oliver's anger reflected on the Chloe. "Oliver, we are not together…" "I know that, Chloe, do know how it feel to see someone you love dancing so close to another man like that." The words were crisp and clear. _Did I hear that right_…_He loves me…Oh my god…_ Chloe's eyes began to tear up, but she fought them back. "Oliver, I am hearing things?" She walked closer to him. "What are you talking about?" Now she was inches from him. "Do you love me?" Oliver pulled her face into his large hands, and bent to her ear. "For a while now, Sidekick." Chloe closed her eyes to prevent from fainting in his arms. _There is that drowning feeling again. _"Chloe, are you alright?" Chloe pulled his face down and kissed him like her life depends on it. "I love you too, Oliver...now take me to your place so I can show you how much." She could barely speak. She was still catching her breath from the kiss. All he could do was smile. "Are you sure?" "I am 100% sure….Now!" He grabbed her wrist and practically ran to the car.

They arrived at the penthouse. On the way up the elevator, they were inseparable. He kissed her face, ears, and neck. He took pleasure in her groans. He felt himself growing in need at the same time. "I want you so bad, right now." Chloe looked down at his bulged slacks. "I see…let do something about that."Chloe took her hand and massaged his growing erection slowly._ Just for me_… "Please stop, I am going to explode right here." Chloe retracted her hand and laughed. If the elevator wouldn't have open, they would have done it there. They went to the nearest bedroom.

They still couldn't keep their hands too themselves. Chloe felt her back hit the bed. She sat up on her elbows, still fully dressed. "Out with the clothes, Arrow." He took it suit jacket off, and then the shirt fell to the floor. He kicked out his shoes and socks off to the side. _Holy sh….he is hot…_ He stood there for a second. Chloe sat and bask in his slender muscular physique. _All mines…._ He climbed onto the bed to hover over her. "This wig is so not you…I want my little blonde back." He smiled and slugged the wig across the room. "That better." He kissed the tip on her nose. "Are you sure?"

"Shut up! Oliver, make me scream your name." Oliver laughed. "Sidekick, lose the dress." Chloe pulled the dress over her head. She exposed her bra and panties to his enjoyment. "Niiiice…lose those too?" Chloe unclasped her bra and Oliver assist with the panties situation._ I am naked….in front of Oliver Queen…how did I manage ending up here? _She lay underneath him completely naked. "You are so beautiful…on the inside and most definitely on the outside." He kissed on passionately on the lips. He slowly traveled to her chest. He teased her and sucked his breast gently. He voyaged farther down; he placed butterflies kisses on her belly. She laughed a little. "Why are you teasing me, Ollie?" Chloe's impatience was growing by the minute. "Patience is the key, Sidekick, I am considerate lover." Chloe zipped her lips and let Oliver's mouth do the talking. His head was now between her legs. Chloe took in a sharp breath. He kissed the inside of thighs, and then he drove right in. Chloe grabbed on the sheets. He licked her wetness over and over. "Oh yes! Oliver…right there...yes!" She repeated the words several times. Oliver loved every minute of it. He took pleasure from make her feel bliss.

It went on for a few more minutes. Chloe grabbed him to her face. She kissed him with more urgency. She could taste her own self on his tongue. She rolled him onto to his back. She sat up on him and straddled both sides of him. "My turn…" She unfastened his belt and zipped down his slacks. He practically sprung out. "Someone is welcoming me." He laughed at full volume. He wiggled out of the pants. They are both on level playing field. She took him into her hand again. He sighed a little. She rubbed him up and down in a slow motion. She heard him moan loudly. She smiled. "Oh, Chloe….please…seriously." He snapped out of it, and tackled her back until she was below him again. "Already, Sidekick?" "Do you really have to ask?" He slid into her slowly. "Holy sh...Oliver." Oliver loved the sound of her face escaping her mouth. "Faster." "Your wish is my command." He went in faster and faster. He was sweating profusely. Pants and moans were all over the place. Finally, they release themselves onto each other at the same time. Oliver stayed inside her for a little while, and then he rolled onto his back.

Chloe laid her face and free hand onto chest. Their legs were still intertwined with each other. "Wow!" They spoke at the same time. "Chloe…I shouldn't left your apartment that night. I must have loads of will power…I wanted you so bad." He pushed the wet strands of blonde hair out of the face, and then he kiss the top of her head. "I shouldn't left your office that day...I kicked myself everyday for leaving." "I guess we are both even." He squeezed her to him. "Lois is the reason why we are here" "Bruce was in on it, too" Chloe raised her eyebrow in surprise. "Lois and Bruce…hmm...I need to write them a thank you note" "I will buy them a car" "Show-off…" She playfully smacked him on the chest. "Ouch!" "I love you so much, Chloe, I can't imagine my life without you in it." She looked into his dark eyes, and she smiled. "I love you too, Oliver, I guess in the end we both win."

**A/N Thanks for reading and leave a review…….**


End file.
